You and I
by fatheartsarewhatcounts
Summary: Arizona and Callie were obviously made for each other, but what would their relationship look like if it occurred in their final year of med school? The good times, and the bad, this story follows them through it all.
1. A New One

**A/N None of these characters are mine, I am borrowing them from Shonda, as their rightful place is on Grey's Anatomy. I do not take credit for any of them.**

Callie first saw Arizona Robbins on a Tuesday. It was 10.34 in the morning and she was sitting outside of the cafeteria building with her friends. They were perched upon an old table underneath the branches of an ancient oak, three college students discussing their new classes at the beginning of the year.

"I've heard that this year Richard Webber will be teaching Biochem. I can't believe it!" the redhead called Addison told her friends. At the time she was scanning the landscape for her boyfriend, Alex Karev who was supposed to be returning from his dorm any minute.

"People say he's quite good, although his focus is more on general and I'm not sure if that's my thing." Mark Sloan said, biting into his apple. He, on the other hand was checking out all the women in the vicinity, known for his 'hormonal' habits.

"Oh what is your thing then?" Callie asked, looking up from her textbook. She followed his gaze to a pack of juniors a short distance away. "Mary Anderson's ass?"

Mark rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I think I'm more into plastics, actually. These babies were made for intricate work." He said, wiggling his fingers. Callie raised her eyebrows, sniggering at his comment.

"And they say I'm a perv." Mark chuckled.

"Well that's because you are." Addison interjected. "Hey, can you guys see Alex anywhere?"

"Addie, give the guy a break, he only left like, 5 minutes ago," Mark told her. After that his phone chirped. He pulled it out and was suddenly immersed in a text. Callie smiled at her two wacky friends. "Hey, red and Torres, Karev said he's going to play ball tonight at the fields and he wants us all to come."

Callie shrugged. "Don't think I have any other plans. Sounds good to me." Addison nodded vaguely in agreement, something else having caught her attention a short distance away. A group of fellow seniors was lounging on the grass, throwing their heads back in laughter. The object of their entertainment was a guy in faded, torn jeans and an old, baggy t-shirt who was holding a freshman in the air by his collar. Callie rolled her eyes, while Addison crinkled her nose, her eyes narrowed.

"Behold, those of below average IQ's displaying typical acts of testosterone fueled _genius_." Mark said, saying the last word with great sarcasm. Callie chuckled at how sadly true this was.

"Look, there's a new one." Addison told them, pointing to the outskirts of the group where a blonde was sitting cross-legged, her hair in two braids. Callie gazed over at her and the girl turned her head, revealing a dazzling pair of blue eyes. Callie gasped unintentionally. The two made eye contact, and Callie blushed at being caught looking. The blonde, however, smiled which caused her dimples to pop out in full force.

"Whoa, she's hot." Mark said, whistling appreciatively. Callie nodded in agreement, her eyes still wide from surprise at the newcomer's beauty.

"Callie, stop staring, you're getting drool on my bag!" the redhead joked, pulling her satchel away from where it sat at Callie's side.

"I don't blame you though," their friend added, waggling his eyebrows at Callie.

"Oh, god. You guys are forgetting who she's sitting with. She's with _them_, the popular crew, the a-crowd, or whatever you want to call those jerks. Her head is probably empty." Addison stated.

"Maybe it's just because it's her first day here and she doesn't know them." Callie reasoned, hoping that for once things might go her way and that the hot new girl would end up being someone of substance. She found the woman strangely intriguing, although she had no idea why.

"I wonder what she's studying." Mark said. "I heard her name's Arizona."

"Arizona. Like the state?" Callie wondered. Mark shrugged.

"Guess so."

Meanwhile, the subject of their musings was pulled into a conversation with the tall blonde, Teddy, who was sitting beside her.

"So, Arizona, what do you think of the campus?" She wanted to know, leaning back on her arms as she basked in the sunlight.

"It seems really good from where I've been." Arizona said, shrugging her shoulders. Her friend leaned forward.

"Have you seen any guys that you think are hot yet?"

Arizona bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. "Well let's just say that none of them seem to be my type." _If only she knew how far from my type they are,_ Arizona thought.

"Maybe when you get to know a few of them, you'll find one that you like. I could set you up if you want." Teddy said thoughtfully.

"You know, I think I'm alright," Arizona hurried to say. "But thanks anyway!" She added, not wanting to offend her new friend.

"So, what classes are you taking this year?" Teddy asked.

"I'm in my final year of med school."

She gasped. "No kidding? So am I. That's crazy. Do you know what you want to specialize in yet?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but something with kids I think. I love the tiny humans!" Arizona told her friend as she checked her watch. "Oh crap, I have to go. Sorry, it's just that I have to go back to my room before class so I can get my stuff."

"What room are you in?"

Arizona checked the pamphlet in her bag. "Uh, 223B." She said in an unsure voice.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Teddy asked. "I'm in room 224A so I could show you the way." She suggested. Arizona smiled happily. She was glad to have what seemed like a friend already. Normally she found it hard to relate to people, what with her family's constant moving over the years. She was always just the new kid.

As Teddy packed up her things and bid her friends goodbye, Arizona chanced a look over to the trio she'd noticed earlier sitting under a tree. A beautiful brunette was giggling at the sight of the guy next to her, who was dripping with water. A redhead beside them had a guilty expression on her face and was holding her now empty water bottle sheepishly. Arizona watched the raven-haired woman with interest, noticing the way her hair shined as she threw it back, and the way her smile was so dazzling, it gave Arizona goosebumps.

"Teddy," Arizona asked, "who are they?"

Teddy slung her bag over her shoulder and followed her companion's gaze to the group by the cafeteria. She frowned. "Oh. Them. That's Addison," She pointed to the redhead who was now running away from her male friend. "That's Mark Sloan, the guy chasing her, and Callie is the one who is watching them."

"What's the deal with them? Don't you like them?" Arizona had noticed Teddy's sour expression.

"They just don't hang out with us. Let's go." Arizona was confused by her vagueness and the sense of finality about her words, but decided to shrug it off for the moment because they were in a rush for class.

Their first lecture for the year was biology with Professor Hunt. Callie was excited to have him as a lecturer, making her way to class a little earlier than usual because she didn't want her favorite subject to start off badly, especially in her final year. She walked through the corridors with one of her earphones in, singing along softly to the music, wrapped up in her thoughts. She didn't notice Arizona coming around the corner. Arizona wasn't aware of her presence either, having had her nose buried in her anatomy textbook at the time. The two collided, sending them to the ground and Callie's textbooks fell everywhere.

"Wow. Sorry about that." Arizona said kindly, getting up and starting to collect the brunette's things. By the time Callie stood up, Arizona had her books in a neat pile and handed them to her.

"Oh… Thanks." Callie mumbled. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I was listening to music, which I get lost in and then don't notice my surroundings. You know, my mom always gets mad at me for that, I should probably start to listen to her and work on it." She ended her ramble with an awkward smile, internally kicking herself for being so uncool in front of girl she thought was hot. _Damn my stupid mouth, _she thought. Arizona seemed to find it endearing rather than idiotic, though, and smiled warmly, sticking out her hand.

"I don't believe we've met. Arizona Robbins." She said as Callie reached out and shook her hand.

"Callie Torres." Callie replied, running her hands through her hair out of habit.

"That's a beautiful name. Is it short for anything?" Arizona asked. Callie bit her lip.

"It's kind of, um, embarrassing and I- I don't know you that well." She stuttered.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." The blonde encouraged.

"Um. Calliope." Callie blushed. She hadn't even meant to tell this stranger that, but the woman had this unusual effect on her.

"Calliope." Arizona repeated thoughtfully. She loved the way it rolled off her tongue, not knowing the effect it was having on the person whose name she was saying. Callie was surprised at how beautiful her normally strange name sounded coming from the lips of Arizona. "I like it. Calliope." Callie giggled nervously.

"You know, no one ever calls me that but my parents, and that's mostly when I'm in trouble so-"

"I'm going to call you it from now on." Arizona said, stopping Callie from launching into anther one of her nervous rants. Even though she found it incredibly cute, she realized she had to go to class. "I've got bio now with Hunt, so I have to go. It was great to meet you, though. Sorry for crashing into you. By the way, your singing was beautiful." She waved goodbye and walked away down the hall, leaving Callie behind, dumbfounded. _Who is this girl?_ Callie wondered as she trod off in Arizona's wake, popping her music back in but this time paying careful attention to those around her.

**A/N So what do you think of the first instalment of this story? Thanks for reading it. Reviews are much appreciated and make me far more likely to update ;)**


	2. Ah, Sweet Karma

**CHAPTER 2**

**AN: Hello all, I'm deeply sorry for the delayed completion of this chapter. I planned to upload it within the first few days of the last chapter, but being the idiot that I am, I accidentally saved over it a couple of times, and then had computer troubles, and finally had a busy time with education and whatnot. But it's holidays for a couple of weeks, so enjoy.**

"And then she walked away." Callie finished. She had been telling her friends all about her encounter with Arizona earlier that day. Her, Addison and Mark were seated on the couch in Callie's apartment, having dinner. It was Thai, one of Callie's favourite takeouts. Mark finished his and sat the container on the edge of the coffee table, putting his feet up on the wood and leaning back with his hands behind his head.  
"So let me get this clear - you run into the girl, you start talking, and she gets you to tell her your full name. Man, it took three months before you would tell me. This girl has superpowers!" Mark exclaimed. Addison nodded in agreement, her eyebrows raised.  
"I don't know what it is about her. Something about her smile makes me completely loose my cool, I think she could get me to do whatever she wanted." Callie groaned. _Why did this have to happen again? _Was the phrase running through her mind. "I mean she's probably not even gay, and if she is, I doubt she'd be interested in someone like me."  
"I don't know Cal, you're pretty hot." Mark said in a matter-of-fact tone. Callie grinned.

"Aw thanks, Sloan. Always the softie." She chuckled. Addison giggled, and Mark threw his arm around Callie.  
"That's what I'm here for." He replied.  
"Yeah, that and the fact that you're an easy lay for when I'm in between dates." Addison teased.

"Hear, hear!" Callie agreed, grinning. Mark scoffed and withdrew his arm from Callie's shoulder, stalking off to the kitchen.  
"You know what, just for that I'm having another of Torres' beers!" he pretended to growl, although in actual fact, the comment did not offend him in the slightest. "Any of you losers want one?" He called, still feigning hurt. The two happily accepted the beverages he offered them, although Callie had a bit of trouble opening hers, twisting with all her might but still ending up unable to unscrew the lid. When the damn thing finally came off, she ended up spilling it all over her favourite pair of jeans.

"Ah, sweet karma." Mark laughed, while getting up to grab a couple of tissues for Callie. As she attempted to clean up the mess that was now her pants, the doorbell sounded.  
"It's open!" She yelled, too preoccupied with her spill to take any notice to who it might be.

Arizona was poised with her hand on the doorknob, debating whether or not to continue. Her reason for being there was stupid, and she didn't want Callie to think she was just a dumb loser. She was about to just walk away when she heard Callie's reply from within the apartment and froze. She nervously wrung out her hands, and decided to just get over herself and do it already, hoping for the best.

Three heads looked up as Arizona's footsteps echoed through the hallway into the living room. Addison frowned, looking between herself, Callie and Mark, wondering who it was since the whole trio was present and Alex was at the fields. Before she could voice her confusion, Arizona appeared in the hallway. Callie, seeing who it was, hastily grabbed Mark's jacket off the back of the chair and pulled it onto her lap, trying to remain an air of nonchalance all the while. Mark smirked at her and started snigger, but was cut off with a swift slap to the shoulder from Callie.

_You can do it, you're awesome! _Arizona told herself as she stepped into the room, trying to build up some confidence. It worked for a second, but dissolved the minute she caught sight of their expressions. From Addison, who was staring at her with one eyebrow arched expectantly, and Callie who had a coat on her lap in a strange position and a sheepish grin on her face, to Mark who was pouting and rubbing his shoulder. She stared at them for a few moments as an uncomfortable silence stole over the room.

"Hey," She finally said lamely, unable to bear it any longer. She looked at the ground, hoping desperately that a hole would appear below her and swallow her into its depths. Addison could see her unease and tried to break the tension in the room.

"Hello Arizona, what brings you here?" She asked in a friendly tone. The blonde looked up gratefully.

"I found this in the hall that I collided with Callie in, which I'm still very sorry about," She explained, turning to Callie. "Anyway, I thought you might be missing it because it looks valuable, and it's very beautiful. So um, here," She held out her hand which had an accessory glistening on her palm. Callie hesitantly reached out and picked it up, noticing the fact that where her skin brushed Arizona's tingled pleasantly from the contact, sending waves of electricity pulsing through her body. She grinned.

"Thanks, Arizona, that's really nice of you." She said sincerely. Arizona shyly looked up and met her eyes, smiling for the first time that evening. Callie sucked in her breath as she noticed the way the blonde's cheeks creased into beautiful dimples when she did this, and how her eyes sparkled with life and joy. She thought to herself that there was something magic about that smile, and couldn't help but widen her own grin in return.

The two gazed at each other, both enchanted with the other's eyes, getting lost in them. Callie was stunned by the electric shade of cobalt in the blonde's, and how intense her gaze was, seeming to penetrate all the way through her. Little did she know that Arizona felt the same way about Callie's, enjoying how much warmth and sincerity she saw in them. In that moment, both women knew that they could have spent hours staring at each other, but were interrupted by Addison and Mark whispering and giggling together.

The pair was huddled on the couch, and Callie knew them well enough to see that they were busy creating one of their 'plans', or conspiracies, as Callie preferred to call them. She rolled her eyes, awaiting whatever they were about to do. When they broke apart, she shot Mark a warning with her eyes, which he responded to with a devious smile.

"So, Arizona, since you found Callie's bracelet for her and saved the day, would you like to share a drink with us?" Mark asked. Arizona, not knowing of their antics, was not suspicious at all and nodded happily.

"That sounds great!" She said. Mark gestured for her to sit down, and went into the kitchen to grab her a drink.  
"Is beer ok?" He called, and Arizona nodded and told him that it would be great. While their exchange took place, Callie noticed Addison making a big show of checking her watch.

"Oh, look at that!" She exclaimed, feigning surprise.

"What's up, Addie?" Mark asked, sticking his head out of the kitchen door.

"Well, it's 7.10 now, and we promised Alex we'd help him get ready for his game at half past. We've gotta go!" She explained, and started to gather their things.

"Oh right! I completely forgot." He agreed, using the same fake tone as the redhead. He returned to the room and handed Arizona her drink, and then snatched his jacket out of Callie's lap, revealing the damp patch around her crotch, much to her dismay.

"Oh really?" Callie asked, narrowing her eyebrows. "That's funny, I thought all he did to prepare for a game was get dressed." She challenged him, seeing right through their act.

Mark shot her a meaningful look. "Well, we promised we'd help him, gotta follow through."

"Yep. You guys will be ok without us, right?" Addison asked, her voice thick with implications. Callie rolled her eyes as her friends sniggered together as they left the apartment, and the last she and Arizona heard of the pair was their laughter echoing down the hall.

After they had exited, Arizona turned to Callie, the two sitting on opposing ends of the couch. "So, have you been enjoying Dr. Webber's classes this semester?" She asked.

Callie stared at her, getting lost in her for a second before realising that she was supposed to reply. _Come on, Torres, form words!_ She told herself. "Yeah, they're great. I'm really enjoying his advanced level skeletal system lectures in particular." She grinned. "Bones are my thing. They're hardcore." She couldn't help but add. "Are you?"

Arizona's eyes brightened. "They're amazing. I can't believe how much I enjoy them. I mean, at my last school, the lecturers weren't that great, but I continued with them because I love the subject. But here, Webber is so passionate about anatomy, and it really comes out when he's teaching. It's very refreshing." As she talked, she undid her bottle lid to take a sip, and Callie couldn't help but notice the way the muscles in her arms looked when she did this. The brunette was trying very hard not to be turned on by her. It was made even more difficult when she leaned over to place the drink on the table, causing her shirt to ride up a little, exposing a small amount of her stomach and back. Callie couldn't help but stare, and blushed when the blonde caught her looking. She didn't, however, react as expected. She smiled at Callie, accompanied by a quick wink.

Callie gulped. _Oh my god! S_he thought as she felt herself becoming increasing aware of her proximity to the beautiful blonde next to her. "So... Do you like this school better than your last?"

"It has its perks. For instance, aside from the superior lecturers, I've met some very interesting people here."

"Really? Well, do I make it on this list?" Callie joked, her voice taking on a flirtatious tone.  
"The very top." Arizona agreed, somewhat teasingly, but there was far more truth to the statement than she let on. She whacked Callie playfully on the knee. The two chuckled together, both trying to ignore the feelings they both were experiencing from the contact.

"You have a very nice laugh." Arizona stated.

"You like my laugh? Wow, that's one of the things I'm worst at. Don't worry, you'll see." Callie replied, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Arizona beamed at her.

"I'd like that." She agreed, causing Callie to return the smile. She placed her hand on Callie's knee again, this time not so playfully, and she wasn't planning to remove it any time soon if she could help it. She glanced at Callie questioningly to see if she minded, but the Latina's expression told her that it was perfectly fine. "So." She began. "You've got quite the reputation here."

Callie's eyes widened. "What have you heard?" She demanded, a note of fear in her voice. Arizona was quite taken aback.

"Just that you're an amazing student, that you work really hard, and you're a kind, passionate person." Arizona replied slowly. "Care to explain your momentary freakout just then?" She poked Callie playfully on the arm, trying to instil some lightheartedness back into the atmosphere. The brunette smiled weakly.  
"Well, let's just say that recently, my life has kind of been a joke around here." Callie muttered, and Arizona realised that she must have hit a nerve.

"If it's any consolation, I doubt it's as bad as it seems. The people I asked about you all seem to really respect you."

"Wait, you asked people about me?" Callie asked, her tan face turning a dark shade of red, but not out of embarrassment, rather flattery.

"I, um, yeah. But not in a creepy-psycho-stalker way." Arizona said, grinning sheepishly. "It's just, you intrigue me."

"I do?" Callie whispered. Arizona nodded, and Callie placed her hand on top of the blonde's, which was still on her knee. In her past relationships, she'd never been thought of as interesting, and not once had she been with the type of person who'd go out of their way to know more about her. She wasn't used to this, but she liked the feeling. "You know, you're pretty intriguing yourself." Callie whispered, and leaned forward, placing a hand on Arizona's cheek, her lips capturing the blonde's in a searing kiss. The two fitted together like they were made to be with each other, the kiss lasting for a few perfect moments before they broke apart, each gasping for breath. They looked into each other's eyes, both surprised by the strength of the emotions they were experiencing, neither having done so before.

"Wow." Arizona gasped.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you seemed like an amazing kisser. And I was right." Callie smiled.

"Hey, I didn't say I minded." The blonde joked, both women's grins growing brighter with each second. After a moment where they both tried to regather themselves, Arizona whispered, "Would you like to go on a date with me?". Callie nodded, still breathless from their heated moment. The blonde's face was lit up with a dazzling smile, and she leaned forth to meet the brunette's lips once again.

**Another AN: Because I know you all love to hear me talk! I just wanted to thank all the lovely people who favourited/subscribed to/reviewed this story. You're great, and it's very nice of you. Thanks for reading!**


	3. It Was Perfect- She's Perfect

"So, what's your favourite flavour of gum?" Callie asked, eyeing the blonde across the table as she contemplated her answer. Arizona propped her hand underneath her chin and leaned on her arm, deciding upon the best.

"Blueberry, definitely. I love the colour, and the flavour. I love all sweet things." She said with a grin.

"Wow, knowing you, who would have guessed that you have a sweet tooth?" Callie replied sarcastically and laughed, the blonde joining in grudgingly after attempting to keep a frown but failing.

"Ugh, whatever. What's yours?" She shot back.

"Cinnamon. The really hot stuff. I like it spicy, fiery and hardcore." Callie answered without a second's hesitation, licking her lips. _I bet you do,_ Arizona couldn't help but think longingly, biting her lip and trying not to feel sexually aroused by the very sexy woman across from her.

"Well, you know, I've heard that a person's preferred type of chewing gum can say a lot about them." Arizona said in a sexy, quiet tone, unconsciously leaning towards her date over the table. In fact, both women were doing so without noticing, so much so that when the waitress arrived at their table, she had to clear her throat very loudly to get their attention. Arizona tore her eyes away from Callie with a smirk on her face as the brunette scrambled to regain control of herself.

"What can I get you tonight?" The waitress asked tiredly, looking at them expectantly. She'd already had a painfully long shift, having to serve a really obnoxious family and a pervy old guy, and now she had to deal with a couple of lovesick chicks. _Great_. She thought sarcastically.

"I'll have the with Italian sauce on the chicken breast and salad with white wine, thanks." Arizona said with a bright grin, handing her menu to the attendant.

"That sounds great. I'll think I'll have the same, thank you, but can I get red wine instead of white please?" The Latina said, following the blonde's actions. The waitress told them that their meals would be there shortly and to have a pleasant evening before exiting to the kitchens. "So who told you that?" Callie wanted to know, resuming their previous conversation.

"Well, actually, I made it up, but I think in your case, it's highly appropriate." Arizona said in her best matter of fact tone. Callie rolled her eyes and grinned at how cute the blonde could be. "This is a really nice place." Arizona said, gesturing around at the restaurant they were seated in. It was an old business, run by an Italian family full of amazing cooks. The whole building had an aura of comfort and was highly interesting to look at, the interior walls having been painted by local artists back in the 1990's. They were filled with huge, beautiful olive trees with lovely rays of sunshine filtering through the leaves, but the more you looked at them, the more depth you could see and there was always something new to discover in the quaint building. Callie had been going here since she was a teenager, it having a very special place in her heart.

"I love it here." She agreed, enjoying watching Arizona experience it all. "But being here with you makes it even better." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she glanced at her date to see the blonde watching her with a humongous smile on her face.

"I am the awesomest of company aren't I?" She joked, and leaned across the table to softly brush her lips against Callie's. She was about to meet them properly when she heard someone coughing and pulled back abruptly to see their waitress standing by the table, arms laden with delicious food, watching them with a pissed off expression. After they got their meals and thanked her, the woman walked away again. Arizona muttered resentfully, "She always ruins it right when we're about to get to the good part.".

Callie chuckled. "You poor thing. Would you like me to fix that for you?" She asked in a fake sympathetic tone. Arizona feigned a pout.

"Well, you know what they say about kissing things better."

"Oh, well, that's highly logical. We can't argue with that." Callie agreed, and leaned across the table, her lips finding Arizona's waiting ones. After they pulled back again, Arizona grinned.

"It worked. See, I feel better already!" She giggled.  
"Great. Who needs a medical degree? I'll just kiss all my patients better and then I will never have to practice medicine."

Arizona's laughter was abruptly cut off. "I'm the only one who gets to kiss you." She growled. It was then Callie's turn to laugh.

"Well, okayyy." She said, drawing out the last word. "If you insist."

"I do." Arizona nodded. Callie's hand took hers, and the Latina lifted it up to kiss the back of it before letting their entwined hands rest on the table.

"Well, that's that then." She said, and picked up her fork, beginning to eat. A comfortable silence stole across the pair as they ate, both enjoying the amazing cuisine.

"Wow!" Arizona gasped after a few bites, setting down her fork to have a sip of her drink. "This food is amazing!" She exclaimed, and Callie couldn't help but grin at her childishly cute enthusiasm. "I can see why you love this place so much."

"Yeah, it's been one of my favourites for a really long time, I love being here."

"I bet it's a great place to bring chicks, too." Arizona joked.

"You're actually the first date I've brought here." Callie admitted quietly, taking another bite of her meal. The blonde stopped eating for a second and met her eyes.

"You're really something, aren't you?" She whispered, none of her previous teasing left in her tone.

"Of course." Callie said, chuckling. Arizona rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, I was trying to be all romantic and have a sincere moment with you and you ruined it. So immature!" She scoffed.

"Oh come on, you love it!" Callie said with a playful bump of her knee against her date's, still laughing at her.

"You're lucky you're pretty." Arizona shot back sarcastically. Callie grinned.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Kind of missing the main point of my statement." She replied. "But yes, for your information, I find you to be absolutely stunning."

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself." The brunette smiled, squeezing Arizona's hand. "And by that I mean you're kind of amazing."

The rest of their meal was filled with light banter and stolen glances across the table, as any good first date is, but the whole time both women felt something more than they ever had with another person. They couldn't exactly explain it or put it into words, but let's just say, it felt like they'd been a couple for months at least, when in reality, they weren't even technically called one yet. So much so that, after they finished and exited the restaurant, Callie drove past the turnoff to their campus, instead sticking to the highway for a couple more miles out of town.

"You know what's funny?" Arizona asked as they sped past the dark scenery.

"What?"

"Well, it was me who asked you out, and I've been a bad date because I made you plan it all even though it was my idea." She said, frowning.

"For starters, I volunteered to plan it, so I'm happy to, and secondly, it's not like there's a rulebook for this kind of thing anyway. Trust me, I've tried finding it." Callie added with a laugh.  
"Where are we going anyway?" Arizona asked, looking out the window and trying to discern their location.

"You'll see!" Callie told her with a mischievous grin.

"As long as you promise me that you're not dragging me out to the woods only to pull out an axe and chop me into a million pieces before burying me in the backyard of some farmer's cabin."

"I promise not to do that. It's way too messy, plus the amount of effort it would require and evidence that would leave is astonishing. If I wanted you dead, there's many way more original ways to do it." Callie replied with a smirk, placing her hand on Arizona's knee across the gearstick. "You just have to wait and see, it's a surprise." She said when she saw the blonde about to question her further.

Arizona crinkled her nose and turned in her seat to face the brunette who was looking out the windshield, paying close attention to her driving because a light rainfall had begun.

"I'm glad you dropped your bracelet in the hall that day, Calliope." She told Callie.

"Hm. Yeah, me too. I've had a great time with you, Arizona." The Latina responded, turning to meet Arizona's eyes and shoot her a quick smile being returning her attention to the road. Arizona grinned. "Alas; the final part of our journey is here." Callie said mysteriously as they left the outskirts of town and stopped at a clearing, unbuckling her seatbelt before dashing around the car to open the blonde's door for her.

"And who says chivalry is dead?" Arizona laughed, standing back as Callie dashed around her vehicle like a whirlwind, pulling things out of the back seats and arranging the roof so that it came completely off, as well as lowering the seats so that there was a flat area big enough for two adults to lie down on. Arizona stood watching with a curious expression until the brunette approached her with something in her hands.

Callie grinned as she tugged the beanie onto the blonde's head and positioned it carefully. "I didn't want you to get cold out here." She explained in response to the blonde's questioning look, giving Arizona's head a quick pat when she was finished putting it on. "Also... I thought it'd look cute on you." She admitted sheepishly.

"Well does it?" Arizona teased flourishing her arms dramatically like a model. Callie nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely. Now, as well as incredibly hot, you look snuggly. Cute works on you." She smiled approvingly, then took Arizona's hand, leading her back towards the now transformed vehicle. "One of the reasons I love having a Jeep Wrangler- you can take off the roof. And it makes a great spot for star gazing. Which happens to be the next thing on our agenda."

With that, she gestured for Arizona to get in, and after helping her up, jumped into the Jeep in a swift manoeuvre. After they had settled with a big, fluffy blanket, they looked up towards the sky. Arizona gasped.

" I didn't even notice it, but it's so beautiful here. The view is so clear!" She exclaimed. Callie nodded in agreement.

"So beautiful." She whispered, but not looking up at the sky, her gaze locked on Arizona's face. The blonde turned to her and blushed when she realised what Callie meant. They were both lying on their backs, and Arizona shifted onto her side so that she was facing her date instead of the stars. Their eyes met and once again, they were each locked in the other's gaze. Callie slowly leaned forward and placed her lips upon the blondes, their fingers interlacing almost automatically. Callie couldn't help but deepen the kiss as soon as she felt Arizona's soft skin on her lips, opening her mouth to grant the blonde's waiting tongue access. She noticed afterwards that even kissing Arizona was so much better than anything she'd ever experienced. It was like Arizona knew exactly what she wanted and did it without thinking. As their tongues battled for control, the blonde's free hand roamed around Callie's body and settled on her lower back, pulling them closer to each other, both wanting as much contact and closeness as possible. Callie moaned when she felt Arizona's foot graze hers, and Arizona smiled into the kiss. She was enjoying the reactions she could get out of Callie. All too soon they were forced to part for air, both dizzy and panting, not to mention crazily turned on. Arizona felt like she could spontaneously combust from the way Callie made her body feel.

"Holy crap." She muttered, and Callie laughed breathlessly.

"I know." The Latina agreed, tightening her arms around Arizona.

After that they both looked back towards the sky, but Callie didn't let go of Arizona, still holding her close as she told her date all about the constellations they were looking at.

"Wow, you know a lot about this stuff." Arizona observed. Callie shrugged.

"My dad sent me to a school in junior high where astronomy was part of the main curriculum." She explained.

"It's really amazing to think about it all. I mean, look at that." She said, pointing at the moon. "Humans have been there. It's so small from here, imagine how Earth would look from it." Arizona continued.

"It spins me out to think of how tiny we are in comparison." Callie murmured, absentmindedly stroking the blonde's arm.

"I know! I mean, we're one of what, nearly seven billion people on this planet, which seems so big to us, yet when you think about how small it is in the scheme of things, the solar system for example, we're basically nothing." Arizona sighed. "What a downer."  
"Another way to look at it is that we have this chance to be apart of such an amazing universe. And we shouldn't let a second go to waste. Life is short, so why not enjoy it?" Callie mused.

Arizona thought about it for a second then smiled. "That sounds like a great philosophy, Calliope." She said, settling her head on the curve of the brunette's shoulder. Callie felt so comfortable there with Arizona, and couldn't help but smile at how Arizona fit perfectly in her arms. Her body was being invaded by the scent of the blonde, wafting deliciously out of her hair and into Callie's nostrils, intoxicating her mind.

After they decided to head back to campus because the temperature was rapidly decreasing beyond comfortable, Callie drove to the parking lot of Arizona's building and walked her to her door.

"How did you know what room I'm in?" Arizona asked, stopping outside and looking at Callie with an expression that was half amused and half surprised.

"Well, you're not the only one who has their sources." Callie winked, and leaned down to place a final kiss (for that night, she hoped she wouldn't be giving Arizona her final kiss for a very long time) on the plump lips before her. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's shoulders, and Callie's fingers worked their way through Arizona's hair, pulling her face closer. This type of kiss was more chaste than the others that evening, but there was a ferociousness to it from Arizona that Callie particularly enjoyed. She was really pissed when Arizona's door was pulled open to reveal none other than Lexie Grey, and they pulled away from each other rather swiftly.

"Hey I thought I heard-" Lexie began but cut off abruptly when she looked up and noticed the moment she'd broken into. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, and quickly stepped back into the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Arizona chuckled at her new roommate. "That's Lexie." She explained when she saw the way Callie was gazing after the brunette with a bewildered expression. "This was the only room available because I applied so late in the year, but she's actually pretty great. Aside from ruining our kiss just then." She added, scowling.

"Ok then." Callie said, chuckling at both her date's her crazy roommate and her overwhelming cuteness when she scowled.

"Well, thank you, Calliope. I had an amazing time tonight. Best first date ever!" Arizona gushed.  
"I agree, I had a great time." The brunette replied, unable to stop herself from leaning down to place a soft kiss on Arizona's lips again. The type that made the blonde lean in to deepen it, but before she could, Callie pulled back with a mischievous grin. Giving the blonde's hand a squeeze, she took a couple of steps back. "Night, Robbins!" She called, and turned to stride away down the hall, trying to do her best sexy walk because she knew Arizona was still watching her. She paused as she was about to get into her car and shot Arizona a suggestive smile with a wink.

Arizona groaned and entered the apartment, sinking onto the couch. She felt as if every nerve in her body had been lit on fire. She definitely needed a couple of seconds to recollect herself, because Callie not trying to be hot was sexy enough, but when she really turned it on... Well let's just say that sort of thing is enough to scramble anyone's mind. As Arizona attempted to calm down, Lexie came back into the room and began to talk. "I'm sorry about what happened just then. I thought I heard voices outside and I wasn't sure if it was you back or not." She explained, feeling very sheepish, especially because Arizona had buried her face in her hands. What she didn't realise was that the blonde was trying to tone down the raging hormones Callie had just stirred in her. _She's just so damn hot! _Arizona thought. When she realised Lexie was looking at her worriedly, she pulled her hands down and tried to smile convincingly. "It's fine, don't worry about it!" She said. Lexie hesitated for a second, and then shrugged and sat down on the couch beside Arizona.

"So, do I even need to ask how your big date went?" Lexie grinned. Arizona sighed.

"It was perfect. SHE is perfect."

As Callie entered her apartment, she immediately made her way to her bed, throwing her purse and keys onto the designated key dish as she went. She didn't even bother to change, just fell down onto her bed. She could still feel the way the blonde's smooth skin felt against her lips, the way her fingers felt when they linked themselves between Callie's, and how, when she smiled, the world stopped around her. Callie started thinking about their next date, wondering how soon would be acceptable to ask out Arizona, or if she should just let the blonde come to her. But she stopped and shook her head at herself. She couldn't let herself do this again. Not this relationship crap. She'd done it all before, and look what happened- her heart was broken. Time and time again. She really couldn't afford to have another thing like that happen again, especially not in her final year. She needed to work her ass off if she was going to make it. She couldn't waste her time on another fling.

But even though she was telling herself all this, she couldn't help but feel a sense of hope.

Reluctant hope.

And longing. That was definitely present.

And that was it- she knew that she wanted a real relationship with this girl. Not a shallow thing where it's just them messing around. Don't get me wrong, Callie **definitely **wanted to mess around with Arizona. But she didn't want that to be all it was.


	4. Two Can Play This Game

**A/N Hello there, friends. Sorry I've been a bad updater, I guess the thing with me is that I get random bursts of inspiration and want to write all the time, and other times I can't stand my stuff. So how frequently I update may be a little strange. And if I've written a chapter, I don't want to wait, so you may get two really close together and then have none for a month. I hope the story is worth it. And thanks for the support, lovelies. **

The sunlight was lazily filtering through the leaves as Teddy and Arizona relaxed under a tree, the latter munching on the dining hall's latest 'creation'.Which, in Arizona's opinion, was just brown mush with a few dead lettuce leaves added to it. She took a couple of bites then gave up and, wincing, hastily pushed her tray away from her.

"That is disgusting." She stated, instead opting to pick up her juice box and start sipping it. Teddy, who'd been poised to put her first bite in her mouth, pulled the spoon away from her face and set it down on her plate, an expression of distaste on her fae.

"Better not risk it, I guess." she chuckled. "You never know what the cafeteria's going to give you. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to pay for it."

"I sure as hell can't figure it out. I'm going to have to learn to cook or something if I'm going to stick around." Arizona said. There was a moment of silence then her friend looked at her and the pair burst out laughing.

"Correction- you're going to have to find a good instant noodle supplier." Teddy grinned. Arizona rolled her eyes.  
"Sounds about right, I guess." She agreed grudgingly. "So... how was your date with Henry last night? Did it go... well?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"You're so immature." Teddy muttered. "But yes, it did!" She gushed. "He took me to the sweetest restaurant and we talked nonstop. It's crazy how interesting he is, we just clicked so quickly. And we like all the same things, too!"

Arizona smiled. She really liked Henry and Teddy together, and was glad that her friend agreed. "So, what exactly happened?" She asked, knowing that Teddy was just bursting to give her moment by moment replay of the date, and then an in depth analysis of his every action. When he brushed her foot under the table, did he mean to or was it just an accident? What date would he think was appropriate to be the one where they'd seal the deal?

Arizona was listening for the most part, until her gaze caught sight of a certain raven haired beauty strolling out of the dining hall, accompanied by Karev and Sloan. Arizona couldn't help but smile at how beautiful Callie looked, especially when the cool breeze danced through her hair and made it wave around her luscious face. She and her friends stopped and sat down with another group of people, and Arizona smiled at the way Callie's eyes shone as she laughed, lighting up the entire atmosphere.

"And then he... Oh my god, Zona, just go talk to her already!" Teddy broke into Arizona thoughts, throwing up her hands in frustration. Arizona's head snapped up and she met Teddy's narrowed eyes.

"Sorry." She muttered sheepishly.

"Just listen to me. You guys make eyes at each other all the time, and yet you haven't even talked to her since your date on Friday!"

Arizona frowned. She hoped she hadn't been as pathetic as it sounded.

"I was just trying to play it cool and not be clingy and desperate." She retorted. "Plus, we have exchanged some texts."

Teddy raised her eyebrows sarcastically. "Texts? Really? Well that changes everything." She shot back. "Look, I'm only saying this because I care. Just go talk to her. Because I can't compete with Callie Torres for your attention and I know that as long as your ass is on the ground over here, you want to be over there."

Arizona was momentarily stunned. "Ok then." She muttered and got to her feet. Teddy watched as she crossed the area to where she could see the brunette sitting with a few of her friends.  
"Nice job, Altman." She told herself, proud of the way she handled it.

Callie was listening to Mark and Alex argue about what everyone should do during the afternoon, when two hands covered her eyes from behind and she was met with the sweet aroma of Arizona that she had grown to love so much.  
"Guess who!" A voice singsonged from behind her, accompanied of course by a couple of the blonde's infectiously cute giggles. Callie grinned, deciding to play along.

"Hmmm. I wonder."

"Do you want a hint?" The voice asked. Callie nodded. "Well, it may or may not be the girl you recently took out who had a wonderful time with you."

Callie smirked. "Which one?" She teased. Arizona's hands withdrew immediately from her face and she sat down next to Callie, her electric blue eyes narrowed viciously and her arms crossed.

"I know you were kidding so I'm going to let that one slide but just know, Calliope Torres, I play dirty and I'll get you back one day!" She snapped. Callie's smile didn't leave her face.

"I look forward to it. Hey, by the way!" She said brightly, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on Arizona's cheek. Arizona's heart swooned when Callie pulled back and put her arm around the blonde's shoulder in such a natural way it was like habit. "Do you want half of my wrap? I saw what the cafeteria had today, and knowing you, you can't cook, so here." She handed it to Arizona, who grinned again, her dimples popping out in full force. She thought then that her face would start hurting soon from all the smiling she did around Callie.

"Oh god!" She moaned as she took a bite of the wrap. "This is amazing, Calliope! Where did you get it?"  
Callie blushed. "Thanks. I made it."

Arizona turned to her with raised eyebrows. "You are a woman of many talents, Ms. Torres." She shuffled closer to the brunette, snuggling into her body, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder and her hand on Callie's knee as she ate. She was secretly enjoying the fact that the Latina still had her arm around her and seemed comfortable that way.

"That's what I've heard." Callie breathed, just loud enough for the blonde only to hear, causing Arizona's eyes to widen and her breath to catch. "You're lucky you have me to take care of you. Otherwise, you might've starved today." Callie continued in her normal voice, twirling the blonde's hair between her fingers absentmindedly.

"I guess I owe you big time, then."

"Luckily for you, I have a few ideas of how you can make it up to me." Callie whispered, leaning close enough to the blonde's ear when she said this that Arizona could feel her hot breath tickling her skin. Callie chuckled when she moved back and saw that Arizona's face had turned a delicate shade of pink and she was biting her lip with her eyes scrunched shut, trying desperately not to tear Callie's clothes off then and there. Not that Mark would mind, Arizona knew. He'd have the time of his life. But no, that was gross. When she finally had her body under control, she opened her eyes and looked at Callie. _Two can play at this game, _she told herself.

"I think I get where you're going." She said, an eyebrow cocking. "So how about I take you to the party tonight and we see how it goes from there?" She leaned in and met Callie's lips in a searing kiss, resting her hands on Callie's hips. It was the kind of kiss she knew could very easily turn into something a lot deeper very quickly, and as their overpowering need for oxygen caused them to pull away from each other, Arizona could see the deep arousal in Callie's eyes. She knew that it was the brunette's turn to have to reign in her hormones. _That'll teach her to do that to me in front of her friends!_ Arizona thought as she watched Callie run her fingers through her hair and rub her face. Arizona knew she would be thinking about that kiss for hours and smirked.

"Pick me up at eight?" Callie whispered breathlessly.

Arizona sighed as she tried for about the eleventh time to fix her hair. It just wasn't cooperating. She finally settled on tying it up in a messy ponytail, and then, after checking herself over in the mirror for the final time, got her purse. On her way out, she knocked on Lexie's door, out of which she could hear rock music blasting. Her roommate stuck her head out of the room, which was fresh from the shower and wrapped in a towel.  
"I was just going to say that I'm going to head out to the party now. Are you sure you don't want to catch a ride with me and Callie?" Arizona asked.  
"I'm covered, thanks." Lexie told her. "Mark's picking me up in twenty minutes. I'll see you there."

_Lexie and Mark, that's a new one,_ Arizona thought as she made her way to her car. She was secretly glad that her friend had declined because she was excited to be alone with Callie, even if just for a few minutes. As she pulled into the lot of the Latina's apartment block, she saw the brunette waiting for her in front of the building. She was leaning against the wall, dressed in a fitted red dress that came to halfway down her thighs and complimented her delicious curves in a perfect way accompanied by one of her trademark leather jackets. Arizona's eyes raked over her body as she walked towards her, and she couldn't believe she'd landed such a beautiful date.

"Hey, babe, you look beautiful." She said, leaning in for a quick peck, but finding herself suddenly trapped in the brunette's arms. Callie's lips found Arizona's in a passionate kiss, the two hastening to deepen it before pulling back for air. Arizona placed another quick kiss on Callie's lips before opening her door for her and going around the car to get in the driver's side.

"Thanks, Arizona. You look great yourself." Callie replied, her hand subconsciously resting on Arizona's thigh as the blonde put the car into gear. She looked across and smiled at Arizona's taste, she was in a knitted, sky blue, loosely fitting sweater with skinny jeans and high top converses and looked incredible. Although, Callie knew, she could have looked incredible in even her oldest ratty pyjamas.

The closer they got to their destination, the higher Callie's hand went up Arizona's leg, to the point where it was dangerously close to her crotch. Although it felt amazingly great there, Arizona knew that she should say something if she wanted to avoid a car accident.

"Hey, Calliope?" She asked, biting her lip. The brunette, who'd been gazing out the window, turned to her with a smile. "Would you, er, mind moving your hand a bit?" Callie looked down at her leg, and blushed, realising what she'd been doing.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine... To be honest it felt kind of perfect, I just didn't want to get in a car crash before we even get to go on our date. But save it for later." She winked before turning back to the road, not wanting Callie to think she didn't like it. She honestly did, all too much.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were walking through the doors to the party. It was in full swing and everywhere Arizona looked, she could see students from their college either dancing, drinking, or making out. There was a general feeling in the atmosphere, like one was running on an electric sort of high.

Arizona's eyes roamed around the room and landed on Callie, who, in her view, was the best thing in it. The brunette had been watching her with a careful expression.

"If it's too much, we can go. I know our style can get a little crazy, even for your normal college experience." She joked, leaning close to the blonde and raising her voice so that she could be heard over the ringing bass that was blasting through the speakers. Arizona smiled and reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Calliope Torres, you underestimate me. I can party hard. You might be surprised." She winked, closing even more of the distance between her and her date and grabbing hold of the lapel of Callie's jacket to pull the brunette flush against her body. She then took each of the Latina's hands and placed them at her waist, but before letting go, sending Callie a questioning glance. As soon as she received the confirmation to continue, she wound her own arms around Callie's neck and the two bodies moved in unison to the beat that was flowing throw their veins by then. Callie couldn't help but grin at the fact that Arizona checked with her if it was ok to hold her like that. As if she ever needed permission.

Seven upbeat songs later and the two were needing a little break, even though they were having the time of their lives out on the dance floor. Callie was totally in her element and loved Arizona's undeniable cuteness, even when she was dancing and her body was reacting to the proximity of Callie's in a not so innocent way. Arizona couldn't get enough of the way that Callie's body oozed sexiness when she moved it, and the way she was so amazingly hot out there. She was getting tons of jealous glares from everyone who set eyes on the brunette, and to be honest, she loved every minute of it.

The two made their way through the cluster of bodies to the bar, where they grabbed a bottle of tequila to share before exiting to the garden. It was a wonderfully clear night, appearing as though the stars had been on their best behaviour and decided to entrance the two with a wonderful show of dazzling lights. They walked for a few minutes until they came across a two person swing situated away from the busy house, but close enough so that they could still faintly hear the party. Arizona sat down and patted the spot next to her, which Callie happily took. As soon as the brunette was comfortable, Arizona leaned against her shoulder and wrapped her arm around Callie's waist, breathing out a sigh of utter content. Callie smirked.

"Happy there?" she teased, poking Arizona playfully in the rib before offering her a sip of the drink.

After taking a swig, a shiver rippled through the smaller woman's body as she felt the strength of the beverage, and she gasped.

"It's been a while since I've had tequila. I forgot how much I like it." She mused. "And you're right, here with you, I feel in my place. It feels amazing to sit here in your arms."

Callie stopped her laughter, immediately sobering to the newly introduced seriousness to the conversation. She leaned down to rest her head atop Arizona's and a grin spread across her face.

"I agree. You are so great." She murmured, taking one of the blonde's hands in her own and stroking the back of it with her thumb.

The two remained like that for a while. How long exactly, we do not know. To them it felt like hours, but at the same time seemed to go as fast as a couple of seconds. All Callie knew was that she would rather be nowhere else in that moment.

Arizona's next words completely threw her. They were whispered so quietly, she could have imagined it, but from the way the blonde's face turned a light pink after she said them, Callie knew it wasn't a wonderful daydream.

Arizona, the most beautiful woman she'd ever lay eyes upon, had asked her those four words which, to some people meant nothing and were used casually, but to others, were everything.

"Will you be mine?" she breathed.


	5. Why Can't You?

**A/N And another one! Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get it up because I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger. Hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews/alerts/favourites. They give me big grins.**

"Be mine?" Arizona's words were echoing through Callie's head as she froze, automatically stiffening her back and dropping Arizona's hand. No. No. This was not happening. Surely, in a logical sense, Arizona, Arizona Robbins, would not be saying this to her, Callie Torres. Seriously, when did life ever go that way for her? Nope. She refused to believe that it was happening. She couldn't afford to get her hopes up again.

Except for the fact that she was, a small voice in the back of her head told her. Arizona, Arizona Robbins, was saying all those perfect things. "Calliope. I know what you're thinking." She took Callie's face in her hands and gently shifted it so that Callie was looking into her eyes. "But all I know is that I can definitely see us going somewhere. You give me feelings that, if I'm honest, I've never experienced before. And I kind of like them. They're scary, but in a good way. You make me feel like I am enough, just by looking at me. You give me this uncontainable joy, just with the smallest of smiles. And when you touch me, even in the most innocent and chaste way, it never fails to send electricity through my body. And I don't want you to freak out. It's not like I'm asking you to move in with me. It's just... I can see a future for us. I don't want just a fling. I'm committed to making this something. You and me, we have this great connection, and try though you may, you can't deny it. So please, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" She finished her speech with a small smile, very hesitant to do anything because she really didn't want to spook the brunette, who was still showing no signs of movement.

Two minutes passed. Callie was having a very lively internal argument with herself, becoming so absorbed in it that when Arizona spoke again, she jumped. "Calliope?" She whispered, giving Callie's knee a careful squeeze. The blonde blew out a sigh, looking up to the sky for some kind of sign, because she'd just put herself out there and now it had been... she checked her watch, four minutes since Callie even moved.

Finally, the Latina found her voice. "Arizona, you're drunk. You wouldn't be saying this if you hadn't had all that alcohol." She said slowly, avoiding the blonde's face because she was truly afraid of what she'd find in those wonderfully blue eyes.

"No. I'm not, Callie. I'm driving us tonight." Arizona whispered. "I think somewhere inside of you, you know I'm telling the truth, but you're too scared to believe it. To trust me."

"You know what? I have good reason to be. Do you know what happened the last time I trusted someone with my heart? They dropped it onto the ground and jumped all over it. And this was when I'd just started healing from the time before that. Have you heard the rumours?" The brunette's voice raised and she jumped off the swing to start pacing in front of it.

Arizona shook her head timidly. What was happening?

"Well, my last girlfriend, Erica, left me. Just like that. And only because I was standing up for my friend. She just, out of the blue, packed up and moved to another state. Because she couldn't stand to be within the same STATE as me. And my boyfriend before her? Yeah, he cheated on me. We were engaged. He cheated on me and fell in love with someone else. I wasn't good enough for either of them, and they don't even hold a candle to you. It's obvious that I won't be good enough for you, either. Not in the end." Callie finished in a small voice, tears streaking down her face. Arizona's heart broke at the sight of Callie's vulnerability, and how it was glaringly obvious that she really did believe that she wasn't worth anything. Arizona leapt off the swing and caught the brunette mid stride, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly. Callie buried her face in the blonde curls and wept. She cried so hard that Arizona began to cry as well, because it was such a crime that someone so amazing didn't see herself properly.

"Calliope... Callie!" She cried, waiting until the Latina pulled her tear streaked face out of the her hair before continuing. "Please believe this. It is the absolute truth. You can ask other people, they'll back me up. You, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. This is only our second date, but already I can see that you're not like anyone else. Everything that I find out about you, I love, and the things that I haven't found out about yet excite me so much. You need to give yourself some credit. Those other guys, I don't know why they chose to leave you, but it was their mistake. They're asses. Because you're so sweet." She placed a kiss on Callie's forehead. "You're so considerate and caring." She placed another kiss on each of the Latina's temples. "You're so beautiful." The next kisses were on her cheeks. "You are worth the entire world." She whispered, her lips meeting their final destination, Callie's mouth.

As they kissed, Arizona's hand reached up to cradle the brunette's face, and Callie seemed to be finally letting down her guard. But as they pulled back, she still had the cold, detached look in her eyes. She still didn't believe Arizona. In fact, she began laughing. At first, shaky laughs were breaking through her tears, but they then eventually grew into ringing chuckles.

"I see what this is. This is some kind of practical joke. Well, you got me. Where's the camera crew? You can tell them to come out from their hiding spots, I figured it out." She ranted, shaking her head and beginning to pace again. Arizona stood in front of her, sighing.

"Calliope. There's no camera crew. I'm serious. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Callie laughed once more. "Ok then. This is a delusion. I have a brain tumour. I should go to the doctor, because I could be in serious danger. I'm going crazy."

Arizona shook her head again. "Nope. You're in perfect health and I intend to keep it that way. Will you be my girlfriend now?"

Callie stopped and thought. "Ok." She spoke up. "I've got it. Someone paid you to do this. Was it my father? Is he still trying to pull that crap? Seriously?"

Arizona's head shook once again. "Calliope Torres. I've never spoke with your father, nor arranged any business agreements with him."

"Well maybe you have me confused with someone else?"

"No."

"Well, have YOU had your head checked lately? Are you sure YOU'RE not delusional?"

"Yes."

"I can't figure out what this is. What do you mean?" Callie's voice raised to a yell and she stopped pacing so that she was standing in front of the blonde.

"I mean that I want you to be my girlfriend!" Arizona yelled back, throwing out her hands. "Why can't you just understand that you're good enough? Why can't you trust me? WHY CAN'T YOU LET DOWN YOUR DAMN WALLS FOR ONE FREAKING SECOND SO I CAN PROVE MYSELF TO YOU? WHY CAN'T YOU SEE YOURSELF THE WAY I DO? PLEASE! MEET ME HALFWAY, DAMN IT!" She shouted.

Callie froze, very taken aback by Arizona's outburst, then fell apart and began to weep again. Arizona shook her head and crossed the gap between them quickly, enveloping the Latina in her embrace. She gently guided them back to the swing and sat her and Callie down, holding Callie's head against her chest and wiping away her tears gently, then brushing her hair out of her face. A long amount of time passed, and Callie's tears slowly began to subside. She was nowhere near healed, but the blonde's embrace had a calming effect on her. And she knew that Arizona was good for her. She was damaged goods, but maybe with the help of the blonde... she'd finally find her way back.

"You know..." She whispered, and Arizona's head snapped up and looked into her eyes. "Those walls, they're good for me. I care too much, and it gets me in trouble. It ruins me, breaks me. But they help me to keep my distance. And normally it works. But then you come along. You and your perfect cuteness and stunning eyes, you've blown me away. And suddenly it's like I don't want them there anymore. I want to care. I want to love you. But those walls, I've been so dependant on them for so long, and they're a hard habit to break. So you need to work at this. At us. It's going to be hard as hell, and the thing is... I don't think I'm worth it. I think you should run while you have a chance. So this isn't me being stubborn. It's not me seeking attention. And it doesn't go to say that I don't want you. I do, sure as hell. This is my warning. You shouldn't start this with me." She finished in a quiet tone.

A sad smile graced Arizona's face. "The thing is, it's too late. I don't have a choice. You've got me trapped. And maybe, according to you, I should be sad about it. But I can't help but be totally elated about you."

Callie was silent for a long time again, and they remained in the same position, Arizona's arms around Callie, who was leaning her head on her date's shoulder. All they heard was the dulled version of the music from the house and the occasional yell from the partygoers.

Eventually all the guests either left or passed out, and they had still said not a word.

And then Callie spoke. "Fine." She muttered. "I think you're completely stupid, but ok."

Arizona stood up and looked at Callie with a curious expression. "Are you sure?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "I guess."

"Super!" Arizona gushed, doing a fist pump and a victory dance, her childlike enthusiasm becoming contagious as a wide grin graced her face. She paused when she realised what she'd done, and noticed Callie silently shaking with laughter at her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, you're stuck with me now!" She teased, poking her tongue out and giggling. Callie feigned a sigh.

"I suppose so..." She muttered, pretending to lie down on the swing, but jumping up and catching Arizona in her arms. Her girlfriend gasped, caught off guard, as Callie leant in and met her lips in a breathtaking kiss. She soon caught up to where Callie was going and her hands began to roam, coming to rest on the brunette's waist, her pinky fingers brushing against the small of her back. Callie moaned into the kiss, which gave caused Arizona to smile into it. It was deepened as Callie pulled the blonde closer to her, her tongue probing against the smaller woman's lips. Arizona hastened to open her mouth, but just a little, as she was enjoying teasing Callie, who frowned and bit Arizona's lip playfully. The blonde rolled her eyes and finally granted the Latina full entry, who let her tongue slowly explore. She revelled in the taste of the blonde, savouring every moment of their kiss until their need for oxygen pulled them apart. They remained with their foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath, Arizona's hand reaching up to cup Callie's face and stroke her cheek with the pad of her thumb. And in that moment, all their problems were gone. Everything was right. They were happy. Because is that not the sentiment of a pair who are falling in love?


End file.
